Hinrigh Biganduffno
Hinrigh Biganduffno (ヒンリギ゠ビガンダフノ, Hinrigi Bigandafuno) is the Underboss of the Xi-Yu Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 Appearance Hinrigh is a lean man with long, fair hair, straight except for the locks on his forehead. The locks curl to the left which is almost parallel to his forehead and next to his ears, which are wavy. He has thin, long eyebrows that curve upwards and round eyes with clear-colored irises and remarkably small pupils. He wears black makeup that circles each eye and extends a tip towards his nose. In his first appearance, he wore a suit with light and dark-colored vertical stripes over a lighter shirt. Personality Hinrigh is a confident individual who lives up to the responsibilities of his station and does not shy away from fieldwork. Nonetheless, he relishes the prospect of an all-out war against the Heil-Ly Family due to his grudge against Morena Prudo for violating the code of conduct that binds the Mafia families of Kakin. His sadistic side can take convoluted articulations, as seen when he killed two soldiers right after promising he would not cause any trouble and bribing them, and waiting for their death before resuming his former course of action. Plot Succession Contest arc Hinrigh boards the Black Whale and acts as intermediary between Tier 1 and Tier 4. On the fourth day of the voyage, he is summoned by Onior, who orders him to find Hisoka before the Phantom Troupe. Hinrigh returns to Tier 4 and instructs his subordinates to search the list of passengers for men traveling solo, and, if they cannot find Hisoka that way, to focus on families of three or more, explaining those are the least likely conditions where everyone could expect to find him. He then admits that he is probably stowed away, which makes him harder to find, and tells his underling to request Queen Tang Zhao Li to get soldiers to do a round of ID and ticket verifications. He claims that once they find Hisoka, he will take care of the rest. Hinrigh is shown to still be stationed in the Xi-Yu Family office on Tier 4.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Over the next few days, as members of the Heil-Ly Family murder dozens of those of the other two main Mafia families, Hinrigh searches for Hisoka in Tier 4, to no avail, and makes contact with some Spiders. On the tenth day of the voyage, Onior authorizes Hinrigh to let them search for their target in Tier 4 while he is assigned to look for him in Tier 3 and kill Morena. He enlists Lynch and Zakuro's help before passing the checkpoint. As soon as they enter Tier 3, Hinrigh notices that they have been spotted by two Heil-Ly members and tasks his underlings with questioning the man while he chases the woman, promising to let her live if she takes him to her Boss. She crosses over into an area guarded by multiple soldiers, warning that if they attack civilians such as they are, the military will have to intervene. The Heil-Ly falsifying their status causes Hinrigh to realize that they always intended to go for an all-out war. As the woman walks away, he promises her retaliation. Two soldiers escort Hinrigh back to where Lynch and Zakuro just incapacitated their opponents. While promising that they will not be back and pretending to bribe the soldiers, Hinrigh furtively uses Biohazard on their weapons. The three walk a few paces before the soldiers are shot by their own rifles, after which the three Xi-Yu members resume their investigation. Abilities & Powers As the Underboss of the Xi-Yu family, Hinrigh's authority is second only to that of the Boss himself. He can enter Tiers 1 and 4 at will, despite it not being permitted ordinarily. He has enough confidence in his abilities to claim he will handle Hisoka, a former member of the Phantom Troupe, once he has been found. He proved to be very observant when he noticed that two Heil-Ly members glanced in his directions in a crowded environment. His analytical skills enabled him to understand the implications of their registering themselves as civilians, while his craftiness translates in surreptitious ways for him to activate his Nen ability. Nen Hinrigh is a Conjurer skilled enough to have created a Nen ability. Trivia * Hinrigh's Nen ability is named as '"All Creatures Great and Small"—Biohazard' in the Viz translation. Intertextuality and References * The kanji name of Hinrigh's Nen ability, Sun in the Palm of Your Hand, is derived from the title of a Japanese children's song. * The ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures is quite similar to a Stand ability from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: "Gold Experience", which belongs to Giorno Giovanna, the main character of Part 5. Translations around the World References Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Xi-Yu Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers